Captured II
by TheWritingMaster55
Summary: the second one after the Death of Stealthy (FYI i'm not gonna post that one) all i known are the OC's nothing else plz enjoy the story.


Captured II

Dragons/humans/wolves

Marcus

Spyro

Cynder

Miles/ultimate dark miles

Liun

Wolf 1

Wolf 2

Wolf 3

Snarl

Ember

Stealthy

Bionicles

Bioblast

Spartans

Master Chief

Bad guys

Bob

Planet destroyer

Malafor

Megaton

Good guys

Optimus prime

Ghost

Captain Price

Soap mactavish

Roach

Lockdown/Shock of the lock/Shock blast

Legend/check blast/hero blast

Engineer/drill dozer/engine dozer

There I was just sitting there doing nothing and the thought of losing the only one I loved was very, very, painful to lose Stealthy but I got my revenge well I turned into Ultimate dark miles and whooped Malefor's butt back to hell where he belongs then Cynder came up to me and asked" So um Miles what cha doing" Cynder asked I didn't respond" So um wow it looks beautiful up here do you like to look at the sunset everyday" Cynder asked again and I responded" Well yes but I can't even bare to look at it anymore" I said" Well what does it remind you of" Cynder asked and I looked at her with wide eyes" Oops wrong question" She corrected herself" it's okay it's just(sniff)I just can't talk about it" I said and started crying on Cynder's shoulder" Shh it's alright it's okay i am here with you even i know how you feel" she said to comfort me and i just kept crying and crying until i cried myself to sleep and i had nightmares and i couldn't sleep at all(the next day)Miles hay Miles you awake" Liun asked" Yes" I answered" So um you okay" Liun asked" No(Sniff)no not at all" I answered again" Um I hope you don't mind" Liun asked again" Just leave me alone please" I said and asked" Okay" Liun said and left"(crying)No why? Why did it have to happen to me?"I asked myself but I couldn't answer myself just then Spyro came into the room and knew I was crying" So um ahem(Clears his throat)I was going to ask if you wanted to go somewhere but I know you'll say no" Spyro said and asked"(Sniff)No thank you but thanks for asking but I am no mood to go anywhere" I answered" Okay bye" Spyro said and left(later that day)So the white dragon is who we need to get" one wolf said" Well we got Spyro Cynder and Liun all we need is Miles" The second wolf said" okay let's find him" the third wolf said"(crying)Man I just can't think straight" I said to myself while I was crying" Guys I found him" the first wolf said and the second and third wolf came running" is that him" wolf 2 asked" Oh that is him" wolf 3 said" So let's grab him and run" wolf 1 said" But still look it looks like he lost someone important in his life" wolf 2 said" enough" Snarl said"(crying)Just leave me alone" I said to the wolf's but snarl moved in closer and closer" Don't worry dragon I am sure you'll be okay" Snarl said then in a heartbeat i knew who it was Snarl"(Oh snap)"I thought to myself" You three leave" Snarl commanded and the three wolves left" Okay now so what is the problem you have" Snarl asked" sad and I lost someone I loved(crying)"I said to snarl" Oh so um basically you lost someone you loved" snarl said"(Crying)and I just got no one to turn to(sniff)I am just basically lost in my own world" I said to him again" Shh it's going to be okay you just need someone to be with you" Snarl said to me and knocked me out cold" Okay" snarl said(5 hours later)when I woke up my vision was blurred I couldn't see anything" Hello" Someone said" Who-who's there please come out of the shadows" I asked" It's okay" someone said and walked up next to me and laid down next to me" Your voice it reminds me of someone" I said" Well how about that vision gets un blurred" She said and I rubbed my eyes and my vision was cleared and I got to look at her she was the same age as Stealthy but colors were pink and a really, really, light blue and her scales were a very pretty sapphire blue and she had a heart tail spade and she was very beautiful" Wow" I said" I know flattering huh" She asked" Well yes but what is your name" I said and asked" Well my name is Ember what's your name" Ember introduced herself and asked what my name was"(Oh snap)well he, he, my name in Miles the dragon of light" I said in my mind and introduced myself" Well it's very nice to see you for real well I only heard legends and rumors about you" Ember said and she was on top of me" Well Ember if you would be so kind to please get off of me" I asked" Okay" she said and then I got back into the spot that I was at and started crying"(crying)You know that if you lose someone very valuable to you have you" I said and asked" Well no" Ember quickly answered"(crying)Well I have" I said and Ember came up and tried to comfort me but it worked" Shh it's okay I am here with you shh" Ember said to calm me down(56 hours later)"Hey dragons wake up it fighting time" wolf 1 said"(Oh snap)"I said in my mind (5 hours later)"guest of the arena we have a special guest here today the one and only Miles the dragon of power" Snarl said" Okay I just need to defeat the opponents and then it's back into the sell for me then I can make a plan to get out of here" I said to myself" Now for his opponents are the scorpion brothers" Snarl said" Oh man this reminds me of the legend of Spyro the eternal night" I said and one scorpion snap his claws and I jumped back and I got ready to fight" Okay show me what you two got come on" I wanted them to attack me one did i jumped in the air and transformed into my human self and crowd gasped and I smiled"(knuckles cracking)Ladies and gentlemen let's get ready to ready to rumble" I said and attacked" Eat this" the other scorpion said and attacked me with his stinger I dodged it and I pulled my sword and sliced his tail clean off and killed the scorpion and other one just attacked with its stinger I grabbed it and spun him around and around and did a slam dunked him to the ground and I transformed back into my dragon form" So you are impressive you can even transform into your human form" Snarl said to me" well how bout you don't send easy opponents to attack me" I said and started to feel woozy"(dang it)"I said to myself and wolf 2 took me back to my sell and thou me in there" ouch" I said and cringed in pain" Miles you okay" Ember asked" Well yes" I said to her(meanwhile with Spyro and Cynder)"Spyro...Spyro open your eyes get up" Cynder said" Cynder what happened where are we" Spyro asked" I don't know it's all a blur" Cynder said" yea me to" Spyro agreed(meanwhile with bioblast)"So bionicle you ready to fight" Wolf 3 asked" I was born ready" Bioblast said" Guest of the arena welcome back to another battle we have the 4 armed blast man vs. bioblast" Snarl said and Bioblast stepped into the arena to fight" FIGHT" Snarl yelled the 4 armed blast man attacked first" Mm big mistake" Bioblast said and pulled out an AA 12 shotgun" YEAH, YEAH, GET SOME, GET SOME, GET SOME" Bioblast said and the 4 armed blaster man fell to the ground(meanwhile back with me and Ember)"(crying)"Miles?" Ember asked" Stealthy when you go and you're my ever after" I said to myself" My heart breaks with every beat I can't explain what you do to me so just say you'll promise me please, take me with you if you ever leave(Stealthy I miss you)"I sang and said in my mind" Oh my..."Ember said" Hey Ember your turn to fight a double battle" Wolf 3 said and looked at me" What's wrong with him" Wolf 3 asked" Well he lost someone valuable to him so yeah that's what's wrong" Ember said" Just leave me alone" I said" You have no choice but to battle oh and if both of you win you have to face are undefeated champion" Wolf three said at the arena" So now do a fabulous double battle" Snarl said" So here is the plan you attack from the air and i transform into my human form and get my tank cannon and blast the hell out of the guy we are fighting" I said to Ember and she agreed to the plan and we stepped into the arena" And the opponent that they will be facing RAVAGE RIDER" Snarl said" Oh snap" I said in shock" What do you mean 'oh snap Ember asked" Well Ravage rider does the same attacks the conductor and steam did in the first Spyro game" I said" How do you know all this stuff?"Ember asked" Well I watched the legend of Spyro new beginning and the night of internal darkness and dawn of the dragon "I explained before Ember could say anything Ravage rider attacked and we moved out of the way I transformed into my human self and Ember attacked from the air and I pulled out my tank cannon and began shooting rapidly" I reduced his health to 50%"I yelled to Ember and ravage rider shot me with his cannon and he laughed and I smiled" dark transformation" I yelled and darkness surrounded me and did my dark transformation and I became my dark side ultimate dark miles" Hmmm ha-ha you messed with the wrong human/dragon" Ultimate Dark Miles said" your mine" Ultimate Dark Miles said" DARK FALCON SUPER ULTRA PUNCH" Ultimate Dark Miles said and Ravage rider went down I changed back into my dragon form" Miles you alright" Ember asked" I am a little bit worn out when I did my dark transformation" I said" So you Miles are one dragon that has been a legend and now for our bonus match" Snarl said" I don't..Think... I... can... take... another... battle after my dark transformation" I said while panting and I clutched my arm" You okay?"Ember asked" No" I said" So Ember it looks like it's up to you to fight are bonus battle" Snarl said" leave her out of this" Hellgate said" what is this" Snarl asked "(Growl)My turn" Hellgate said" Okay bring out the battler" Snarl said and Bioblast came out and Ember was shocked" and he looked up and saw Ember and he was shocked that she was next to hellgate and hellgate was about to attack Snarl but there was a force field and felt a crushing force hit his back and I was back in control" (panting)" Hellgate enemy Malafor darkness evil spreading the death of the planet is near" I said" Miles what do mean" ember asked" Planet killer is near to destroy this planet" I said to Ember and Chef and bioblast and then Dark destroyer came to fight me and pointed at me" You Miles must die" Dark destroyer said" (I can take anymore of this)" I said in my mind" Miles don't do this" Ember pleaded" I'm wanted dead or alive" I mumbled to myself" Miles" Ember asked and everyone backed away" My turn" Mesa brack said" So your Miles's old dark side" Dark destroyer asked" yes" he said" Get out of my body dang you" I said the Mesa brack left and I fell to the ground" Miles" Ember yelled"(cough)It's okay Ember I have been through worse things" I said and stood up to face my opponent" So like my master said you are tough to kill after all" Dark destroyer said" Yes I am tough to kill but there is one thing that I can never do" I said" Oh like one thing what is it" he asked" I will not bow to Malafor never" I said" And you will die" I said and transformed into my human form and pulled out my cannon and sword and attacked him and he attacked as well and then he went down" That was for trying to protect my girlfriend from me you son of a fool" I said and went back into my dragon form" take them back to their sells" snarl said they throw us back into are sells"(sigh)So um why are you here" I asked Ember" Well I was going to see Spyro until Snarl captured me and got you Spyro Cynder Chef and Bioblast and the Bionicle is the only one love as well" She said" Oh um I will just be in the corner and just cry to myself" I said and fell to the floor" What the hell" I said and looked at me hind leg there was a chain that was bolted to the floor" God dang it" I said" HAHA you will be staying in that area until the humans get here to take one of you" snarl said"(shoot)"I said in my mind" What do you mean take one of us" Ember asked" Well what I meant by that was adopt one of you" Snarl said and I smiled" What are you smiling about" Snarl asked" I won't be staying there for long" I said" Oh you will your lab was destroyed" Snarl said and I stopped smiling and I tried to hold back the tears but I was unsuccessful and I burst out in sadness" Damn you Snarl" I said and he walked away and I was still in tears now my lab was destroyed and I lost Stealthy now i had nothing left and cried myself to sleep and i still had nightmares(the next day)"Hey what mom what about that one the white one" One kid asked his mom" Well sure um excuse sir can we take the white one" The kids mom asked Snarl of they could take me" Well yes" Snarl said while they were talking I woke up" Huh what the heck" I whispered to myself" Hey psst hey you wake" the kid asked" Mm-mm" I responded" Okay excuse me I need to get in there" Snarl said" Looks like it's your time to leave and never come back" Snarl whispered into my ear" Here you go make sure he does not escape from you" Snarl said and the mother nodded(5 hours later)"So let's put the dragon in your room and cover him up" the kids mom said and the kid took me to his room and covered me up and i was warm(34 hours later)Hey Dragon you awake" the kid asked and nodded and he let out a sigh of happiness and he sat on the bed and started petting me it almost felt Stealthy was right there just doing the same thing but it was a human I wanted to transform but didn't want to but I tried to hold back the tears again I failed" Shh it's okay don't worry" he said and hugged me"(Crying)I need to ask you a question" I said" Okay" he said" Well have you lost anyone in your life" I asked" No" he answered" Well I have and I gotta tell ya it's hard to lose someone you like most(sniff)as I have" I told him" Oh that must be hard" He said" It is since I lost my girlfriend my life has just been a disaster" I said and he knew my sadness(78 hours later)"Hey Dragon you awake still" the kid asked" Yes" I answered" So what is your name" he asked" My name um well the name is Miles the dragon of light yours" I introduced myself and asked for his name" Well my name is Marcus" he introduced him as well(in my dreams)"Where am I? "I asked" Miles I have bad and good news for you" Ignites said" Okay what's the good news" I asked" Well the good news is that you are out of snarls grasp but the bad news is Spyro and Cynder and Liun have been taken by Malefor's forces and you have to find them" ignites said to me" Well how am I supposed to get back to the dragon realm with no transport there" I said to him" Well just get to the correct coordinates and I will transport you there "he said to me" Okay wait what time" I said and asked" Well get to your house at 4:00 AM" He said and faded(The next day)"So Marcus um I need to tell you something" I said to him" So what do you need to tell me" Marcus said" Well I need to leave" I said to Marcus" It's okay will you be back" He asked" I don't know" I answered" Okay just make sure you'll be back with the rest of your friends" Marcus said and asked" Okay" I said"(5 hours later)"So I am here but I don't know what to do" I said and I got transported to my lab and it was not destroyed and I passed out and I was at the home of the chronicler" So Ignites do you know how to revive dragons" I asked" Yes but it's kind of dangerous" Ignites said" Okay I am ready" I said" So what you need to do is sacrifice one of your dark sides well actually you need to sacrifice your old dark sides" Ignites said" Well basically I need to sacrifice Hellgate shadow one Evil miles dark Miles dark one and mesa brack" I said" Yes my time to talk is done" Ignites said and faded and I was back in reality and dug up Stealthy's body and took her to Malefor's lair(Meanwhile)"So Spyro it's good to see you are awake" Planet destroyer said" What do you want" Spyro asked" Miles" He said" Well, well, well, If it isn't the purple dragon Spyro" Malefor said" No not you" Spyro said" Yes it's me and I am back to kill you Spyro and Make Cynder my general for my invitation army" Malefor said"(Oh no)" Spyro thought" Hey" I yelled and all three of them looked at me" Miles" Malafor and Spyro and Planet destroyer said" Yep I am back and kill both of you and free Spyro oh and I rescued Cynder and Liun and I need to sacrifice my old dark sides to revive Stealthy" I said and Malefor attacked I transformed and punched Malafor in the face and clutched his face in pain" Cures you Miles" Malafor said" My turn" Planet destroyer said and attacked" Falcon punch" I said and knocked Malefor and Planet destroyer then i said" Take that" I said and freed Spyro and sacrificed my old dark sides to bring Stealthy back and it worked if smiled with joy and happiness and Stealthy stood up and we hugged each other and the hole area shook and we ran to the door to escape the falling parts of the building(10 years later)there I was sitting there and looking at the sunset and then Stealthy came up to me rubbed her head under my chin and both of us smiled and kissed each other and Stealthy said" It looks so pretty up here when you look at the sun set" Stealthy said" Yeah so how does it feel to be alive" I said and asked" It feels good to be alive" She answered" So you ready to go say hi to a friend in the human world" I asked" Yes as long I get to stay with you" She said" Okay let's go" I said and we were about to leave but Ember came running" Miles" she yelled and jumped right on top of me" Um Ember let's say we not do this in front of my girlfriend" I said" Huh oh hi" She said and got off of me" So um Ember this is my girlfriend Stealthy this is Ember she is another friend of mine" I said" Hi it's good to meet you" she said" Yes it's good to meet you too and Miles where did you meet her at" She said and asked" Um yes well we met at a prison where me and her and Spyro, Cynder and Liun got captured by a group of wolves and I was adopted by humans and it was weird but you have got to meet Marcus "I explained and we went to the human world and went back to Marcus's mom's home" Marcus are you here hello" I said" Miles is that you" He asked" Yes" I said" Oh man it's so good to see you back in one piece" He said with joy" Yes I know like I said I am a dragon and I am not easy to get rid of or killed" I said" Well that is true" He agreed" Yes" I agreed" Oh so who's your friend" He asked and Stealthy shrank back in fear" Oh hang on come on Stealthy don't be afraid" I said to her and she came inside to meet Marcus" Um hi" Stealthy said in fright" Hello" He said and offered Stealthy a huge and she hugged him and welcomed her" So what is your name" he asked" My name in Stealthy" She introduced herself" So how are you two related" He asked" Well it's kind of complicated"

I said" it's okay I am like what 19 years old you can tell me" he said" Well let's just say we are boyfriend and girlfriend" I said" Oh I see" He said(12 days later)"Miles you awake" Marcus asked and I didn't respond because I was asleep and with Stealthy in my arms" Okay I guess not" He said and went to sleep(the next day)"Miles you awake hello" Marcus asked" Well I am now but I am so warm" I said with Stealthy still in my arms" Well today is Monday and I need a report on a type of life" he said Like any type of life" I asked" Yes" he said and I thought about it" Okay I'll do to but I need to ask Stealthy if I can wake her up "I said" Alright well I need to leave at 8:50 AM "he said(2 Minutes later)"Stealthy wake up "I said and she woke up "Miles what time is it "she asked "It's like 8:30 AM"I said" Wow that long and early in the morning "She said "Yes it is besides Marcus has to leave at 8:50 AM"I said" Oh so we need to stay here while he goes to school "she asked "No he has a life experiment he needs to do so do you want to come with me "I said and asked and she said yes and it was 8:50 AM and we were out to the bus stop and the kids were making fun of him" Hey Marcus are you still talking to that imaginary dragon friend "One kid tainted and I over heard it and it really angered me with rage "Leave me alone Bob I am not really talking to a imaginary dragon in fact I got two of them with me "He shot back" boo hoo" Bob shot back and it really angry" Man now that really makes me mad" I said" Miles calm down all he is going to do is just think your fake" Stealthy said and she did have a point" Man this is like that story about a dragon that can transform into a fighter jet or a human "He said again and Stealthy gasped and I felt like doing my dark transformation to bring Ultimate Dark Miles out but Stealthy stopped me "Miles don't just don't "She begged me not to and I sighed and Bob pushed Marcus and that really crossed the line and I jumped down and my eyes turned black as night "Leave him alone "Ultimate Dark Miles said" Oh is this your fake dragon I can hardly believe this" Bob said and laughed and that really got Ultimate Dark Miles on killing mode "Ultimate dark miles let me handle this "I said in his mind "but if I don't he is just going to make jokes about you "He said" Oh he won't I got a good surprise in store for him "I said and Ultimate dark miles let out a sight and I took over my body again" So dragon if you are real say something" Bob said" Hmm I got something to say" I said" Well say it" He said" You know you really remind me of someone I used to know" I said" Like" He asked" You really remind me of Evil Miles" I said and Bob punched me to the power line pole" Miles you alright" Marcus asked" Ouch I fine I been through worse type of hell" I said and blood came from my arm" What the hell is that blood" Bob asked" Yes it is "I said "Well now that I know this dragon is real where is the other one "Bob said and asked "Miles you alright" Stealthy asked" I a little battered and bruised and blood coming from my arm but I'm good "I said and Stealthy let out a sigh of relief and something hit Stealthy in the side" Hmm now she wasn't much "Bob said and the other kids laughed" **ALRIGHT THAT IS IT YOU REALLY PAST THE LINE NOW BOB GET READY FOR A CAN OF WHOOP YOUR REAR END**"I said with rage because of Stealthy being hit really set off a bomb shell inside" What is going on in you" Bob asked" You really pissed me off and you hitting Stealthy has really set a bomb shell inside me and now i will definitely hurt you" I said and they still laughed and I transformed into my human form" Transform" I yelled and my human form came out" Holy crap" He said" FALCON PUNCH" I yelled" ouch okay now eat for lunch" He said" I'm not hungry" I said and grabbed his fist" What the hell" Bob said and I punched him in the gut and he backed off "That's right back off "I said and transformed back into my dragon form "God dangit"he cursed" Stealthy you okay" I asked" Yes I fine" Stealthy answered"(sigh)Good "I said" Dang your dragon Marcus I will get you back when my army gets here you'll be destroyed" He said" What an army?"Marcus asked" Oh you'll see" bob said and the bus came" Come on everyone on board hi Marcus oh and I see you got dragons with you" the bus driver said" Yes I know Rich but still I must warn you if you make Miles mad he will do something to you" Marcus said" Okay just sit down right then and we'll discuss what happened at the bus stop" Rich said(10 minutes later)" So Bob tell me what happened" Rich said" Well what happened was he kept making up stories about two dragons again" Bob said" Okay so um Marcus what happened at the bus stop" Rich asked" Here's what really happened I was on my way to the bus stop and Bob was just Being is Bullying self and I was just minding my business" Marcus said" Miles are you okay" Stealthy asked" No but what Bob said is really true and I will not let that happen" I said" I know you will" Stealthy said(A whole school day later)Man that was fun" I said" What do you mean" Marcus asked" Well I was a little nervous "I answered" Um where is Stealthy" He asked" I don't know" I answered" If you want to see her again you have to go back to your world of better yet my master will turn her into his general" Bob said" What is your master's name" Marcus asked" Oh I cannot tell you Marcus but your white dragon can see him" Bob answered(1 hour later)"Miles you okay" He asked" No I am not this happened twice to her twice" I answered" Oh um what do you usually do when you're angry" Marcus asked" Well what I do is I play a videogame" I answered" Hey me too" He said(687 hours later)So this is Bob's lair neat" I said" Miles over here" Stealthy yelled" I am coming" I yelled back" Miles thank the lords of light you got here but did you know that Bob was just setting you up" Stealthy said and asked" No why" I asked" LOOKOUT" Stealthy yelled but I didn't have enough time to react" So you are the other dragon Bob was talking about" Megatron said" Oh snap not you" I said" Yes me and you remember me from transformers" Megatron said and asked" Well how could I forget that optimus prime killed you and sentinel prime and I got to tell ya it was pretty funny" I said" SHUT UP" Megatron said and thou me right at the wall" Megatron stand down" Bob said" Dang you Bob what are you going to do to Stealthy" I asked" I am going to kill her" Bob said" What" Stealthy said" No you will not kill Stealthy" I said and stood up and charged Megatron and he grabbed me and slammed me on the ground and someone shot him and he fired back and Bob ran then Megatron ran and Ghost from Call of duty modern warfare 2 came and freed Stealthy and he grabbed me ran(23 hours later)"Miles Miles you awake hello" Ghost asked" Who, who, are you" I asked" The name is Ghost and that is captain Price and Soap mactavish and Roach" Ghost introduced his team" Where is Stealthy?" I asked" She is fine" Price said" Okay where are we anyway?" I asked" You are at our HQ" Roach answered" Okay but I don't get it why are you all here?" I asked" The same reason we are here" Optimus said" So I can only see that prime is here because of Megatron" I said" Wait you encountered Megatron?" Optimus asked" Yes I did and all I can tell you is that Megatron is with Bob which he is a decepticon as well" I said" Yes" Optimus said" So we have some new members meet Lockdown, Legend and engineer" Ghost introduced them(meanwhile outside)"Stealthy Miles wants to see you" Bioblast said and Stealthy walked in" Miles are you alright" Stealthy asked" Yeah I'll be fine I have been through worse possible things" I answered" Well at least I know that you're alright" She said" Well I'm not sitting here While Bob and Megatron destroy the world" I said" Well you're not going alone" Optimus said" We are going to" Ghost said" Then let's go get them" I said(meanwhile)"So Bob what do we do" Snarl asked" Nothing we wait for them" Bob answered" That's the opposite of it my lord" Snarl said" Shut up Snarl I know Optimus Prime is here" Megatron said" Hey we are here" I yelled" You Miles I said not to come back" Bob said" Like I said to Malefor I'm a dragon that is unable to be killed" I said" Well consider yourself dead" Megatron said to me and Optimus came and attacked Megatron" Looks like it's me and you Megatron" Optimus said" No it's just me Prime" Megatron said" Looks like is just us Stealthy" I said" Well who do we fight" Stealthy asked" Hey Miles you're mine" Bob yelled and attacked" Well, well, well, Stealthy let's fight" Snarl said and Stealthy attacks Snarl" Take this Bob" I said and punched Bob in the gut "Dang you are powerful but still I think you're fake" Bob said" Oh that is it" I said and I transformed into Ultimate dark Miles" Now you die " U D M said then in a split second I was sent flying into a wall" Miles" Stealthy yelled and Snarl tackled her" Snarl kill her" Bob said then snarl was ready to kill Stealthy but he got shot by Ghost" Ghost you came" Stealthy said" Well I came to help" Ghost said" Huh Miles" Stealthy said" Wanting love life(Miles)Needing kill life(U D M)Wanting love life(Miles)Needing kill life( U D M)Enemy, Enemy, Enemy, Enemy," I an said" Bob let's get ready to rumble" I yelled to him and attacked Bob but he summoned scorpions a army of them and attacked and I was surrounded and one at a time they charged and I killed one at a time and I got through them all" Miles" Malefor and Planet Destroyer yelled and everyone stopped" Well, well, well, Miles you got yourself into a big battle" Malefor said and I attacked and all the bad guys did as well" Bring it on" I yelled Megatron attacked me and I killed him then Bob he fell as well so Did Snarl then Planet destroyer and last but not least Malefor" Miles" Stealthy yelled and she hugged me and we went back to Marcus house and stayed there until the world needed me again I am Miles Dixon and I send this message to any other heroes that are out there I am here and I am waiting.


End file.
